Traditional hydroponics has focused primarily on horizontal production techniques and has been subject to major space constraints. Vertical hydroponic applications have either been impractical, expensive to operate, or inefficient. Often these applications utilize some type of growth medium that is heavy when saturated, causing clogging when filled with plant roots, and/or requiring a great deal of maintenance. In addition, conventional technology makes it difficult to allow in-store display of live, growing vegetables and is not conducive to “you-pick” vegetable and herb sales to customers. Little technology exists that allows vertical plant displays that are highly scalable.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.